herofandomcom-20200223-history
Uru
Lady Uru, born Uhuru, was the main protagonist of the book The Forges of Dawn and the latest in a long line of magical, red pelted lionesses called Red Queens. However, she doesn't find out what she is until her world is torn apart by the evil lion Vireka and his forces. Biography In The Forges of Dawn Uru was born Uhuru and grew up in relative peace in a pride led and protected by her father, Hotio, and uncle, Koto. Their mother, Kamaria, was a former member of The Pale Ones, a pride of bigoted pale lions heir to magical powers. She herself could do magic and while her sons never demonstrate the ability her granddaughter eventually would. It is around her twentieth year of life that her life is shattered, a Pale One called Jesiza coming into the lands one day accompanied by three hounds that easily decimate her pride. Her father and uncle are killed; the rest are taken prisoner and herded to the Black Mountains. Uhuru, having only just missed the action, stays on Jesiza's trail, managing to free some of her pride on the way to Pale One territory. She is captured shortly after arriving and thrown in a cell herself after getting into it with Kanali, Vireka's second-in-command. Because of her Red Pelt, though, the Guard does not kill her. She speaks briefly with her mother, Asta, but is brought before Lord Vireka shortly after awakening in the cell. She plays the part of an agreeable and starstruck lioness when he makes his intentions to marry her apparent, but is really disgusted at the mere idea and looking for opportunities to escape. Vireka eventually leaves her in the pits with the hounds to try and break her, intentionally leaving her in front of her houndified friend Tarute, but she is able to take him and use his new form, strength and speed to escape the mountains. They are pursued to the easternmost edges of Africa and when the Pale Ones corner them, they jump over the edge. Uhuru is surprised to awaken after that, having been found and brought aboard by a group of sailing Orangutans. They intend to sell her, knowing how rare things from Africa are, and her friend Tarute, since foreign meat will fetch a high price. She ends up in India and later in the paws of one of it's royals, named Lochan, who confiscates the lion and her hound. They become friends, teaching the other their respective languages, and Uru even comes to feel something for Lochan, much to Tarute's displeasure. The Orangutans Lochan slighted, however, sic the imperial guards on him for "keeping Uru from the Empress' attentions" despite her being so valuable. The Empress, named Chetna, has no patience for Uru or her grandson and throws them both in the dungeons. It is here she meets Yu Song, a scarred up maltese tiger. She gets into it verbally with the male, particularly over Lochans loyalties. The tiger says the lion doesn't really care for her and bets her bracelet he does. Pridefully, Uhuru accepts this challenge, eventually escaping with Yu Song and Tarute. Yu Song temporarily adopts her as part of his crew, but eventually reveals his darker and murderous nature: he just wants the stones around her wrist because the contain powerful magic which he wishes to use for himself. Ming Huo, a former ally of his, tells her this and that he is dangerous. Learning this, Uhuru gets to collecting her friends and Lochan, aiming to flee. When she goes to get Lochan, she reveals herself as the Red Queen the lion healing him, called Modak. The old lion is aghast, knowing who and what she is and what her very existence means. He begs to go with her and Uhuru allows him along. Lochan isn't keen on going, however, and later reveals himself to be as unsavory as Yu Song guessed. Uhuru muses on leaving him behind, but figures that would be cruel. Before they can get away, however, Yu Song catches up with them and demands his due. As promised, Uhuru gives him the stones, but she throws them in the water of the island they're on. Yu Song makes a dive for them and while he does, Uhuru and her part get away on a ship. On the ship, Uhuru changes her name to Uru and makes her way back to Africa, through the Waste. While there, she finds Tsatsi's skull, and it allows her to control an army of undead animals which she uses to take the Black Mountains and defeat the evil lord, Vireka. In The Thousand Winters With Vireka dead and gone, the new Lady Uru must defeat an enemy she left back in India: Yu Song. Personality Uhuru is an brave, honorable, if rash and stubborn lioness. When she sets her heart on a goal not even the most hope-rending of words can sway her from it. It is this determination that carries her through all her trials and sees her victorious in most of her aspirations throughout the book. Category:Female Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Magic Category:Determinators Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic